


Goin' Viral

by EnglishAndDillinger (orphan_account)



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I cannot write past 9:30 anymore, It was good at the beginning but then it went C R A C K, M/M, Semi-Crack FIc, and peggy, boyf riends - Freeform, haha NAH, i need to stop writing crack fics, yeah i guess it is a crack fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 18:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16351643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/EnglishAndDillinger
Summary: Michael goes to school one day to figure out he and Jeremy had some fun at Jake's New Years Party. Unfortunately, Jenna Rolan was there to witness it all- and post it on Instagram.





	Goin' Viral

**Author's Note:**

> hey yall so i wrote this with the power of sleep deprivation and barret wilbert weed so this is going to be a pile of hot garbage just a warning

Michael hadn't been stared at by his peers this much since Four-Twenty Friday.

Every class period, there was bound to be at least three or four students staring at him, some downright gawking. There was pointing and whispering, but Michael tried to ignore them. Rich Goranski even came up to him in the hallways, holding a textbook and a red sharpie. 

"Dude, you're famous!"

"No. I'm pretty sure I'm just Michael."

"Uh, not anymore. Don't you remember what happened this weekend?"

"Actually, I don't. I mean, I went to Jake's New Year's party, and got a bit too stoned, but--"

The bell rang, and Rich dashed off to class, laughing all the way. Michael shrugged and listened to Marley until he arrived at lunch. He sat next to Jeremy and Christine, taking off his headphones.

"It happened again!" Jeremy banged his hands on the table.

"What?" Michael asked.

Jeremy sighed. "If I had a nickel for every time Rich has written something on my backpack, I'd have two nickels. Which isn't a lot, but it's kind of weird that it's happened twice." He held up his backpack, and revealed the word 'Noh' written in bright-red.

Michael took of his backpack, and found 'Omo' written in the same color. "How did he even..?"

Jeremy shrugged. "I guess it's something his Squip taught him. I learned how to kiss girls, and he learned how to sneak up on people and write things on their personal belongings."

"Apparently, you learned how to kiss guys, too." Christine said.

"What do you mean? I've only kissed, like, two people, and they were both girls! Brooke and Chloe!"

"Make that three." Christine had pulled up her Instagram page, something Michael was surprised she even had. She searched for the tag 'boyf riends', and one picture came up.

"Uh, what's that?" Michael asked, even though he could definitely see what it was. Michael was... Wow. Michael was making out with someone, someone who seemed to look eerily similar to his best friend.

Shit.

"It's a picture Jenna Rolan took of the two of you getting a little frisky at Jake's party this weekend." Christine passed her phone onto Jeremy, Michael watching the look of sheer terror form on his face.

"So, what you're saying is we're famous just because we got a bit too drunk?" Jeremy asked, Michael knowing just how bad Jeremy could get when he was a 'bit too drunk'.

"Pretty much. I can see that Rich's taken note of it, already." Christine pointed to what he had written on their backpacks.

"Yeah, we know." Michael said. "The best thing we can do is hope that it blows over in a couple of weeks."

"I guess so."

The rest of the day was a hectic blur for Michael. He kept his headphones on, even in class, drowning out his feelings about this recent development with Bob Marley, hoping every little thing was going to be alright.

It wasn't.

"Hey, Michael?" Jeremy asked as he entered the PT Cruiser after school.

"Yeah?"

"This, uh... This whole kissing each other thing won't, change our friendship or anything, right?"

"Of course not." Michael turned on Bob Marley again.

"Could we listen to something else? Maybe some... musical theatre?"

"Jeremy, I'm the one who's driving you to and from school. I'm the one who chooses the music."

"Fair enough." Jeremy inserted earbuds into his phone, and remained closed off for the rest of the ride, which gave Michael some time to think.

It was weird, he thought, wanting to kiss your best friend for years, not like you'd ever admit to that, and actually doing it, but forgetting about it the next day. Until it shows up on Instagram. At least it hadn't gone viral. 

Further into the drive, Michael found himself looking at his player two more than the road. It wasn't like the other boy was paying any attention, though, just looking outside-- waving through a window, as he preferred to call it. He noticed Jeremy tapping out the beat of a song, a fast one, at that. Moments later, he started whispering something, although Michael couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was.

Michael tapped Jeremy on the shoulder. "What are you listening to?"

"Nothing. It's not Bob Marley, anyways."

"Good point."

When they arrived at Jeremy's house, they ran into his basement as quick as they could. While it was true Mr. Heere had sworn off of pantslessness for good, they never knew when he could forget to put on a pair.

The two boys played video games for the rest of the afternoon. Not much was spoken between them, other than the standard 'watch out', at least. Michael could have easily thought of something to talk about, but it seemed that Jeremy had found this whole 'making out' thing awkward. And most people would, but Michael wasn't most people. 

Before they knew it, it was time for Michael to drive back home. Before he went to bed, he checked his Instagram, something he never did that often. Out of sheer curiosity, he looked up 'boyf riends', the same tag Christine had earlier, and couldn't believe his eyes.

Several photos showed up, the one taken at the party being on the top, of course, but there were even more than there had been that afternoon. Some people had managed to take picture of the boys together at lunch, and one even snagged a shot of the two walking together, the message 'Noh Omo' displayed on their backs for all of Middleborough-- and Instagram-- to see.

Michael groaned, already tired thinking about the day to come.

The next day, Michael was headed to lunch, already thinking of ways to stop everybody from taking the pictures, when Brooke called him over to their table.

"What do you want?" Michael asked, after he took off his headphones.

"We want you to sit with us, Mell!" Chloe yelled from the other side of the cafetorium. 

"Why?"

"Just come over here!"

Michael sighed, and diverted from his path to Jeremy's table and to the popular table. He hoped it wasn't because of the Instagram thing, because if it were about the Instagram thing, he thought he would have gotten right up and went to his original table.

He took the one empty seat and sat down. "Why am I here again?"

Chloe sighed. "You know about the Boyf Riends thing, right?"

Michael groaned. "Please don't talk about it. That's all I've heard the past two days, Boyf this, Riends that." He was about to get up and leave, but Brooke whispered something in his ear before he could.

"You like him, don't you?" She smirked.

"I'm not confirming or denying that statement."

"So that's a yes."

Michael sighed, sitting back down. "Yeah, I guess it is."

"How long?" Chloe asked.

"I'm not saying anything. You guys, next to Jenna, of course, are the people in this school I trust the least."

"And why is that?"

"Listen, I want to wait until this whole thing cools down. By then, hopefully Jeremy will have forgotten."

"But is that what you really want?" Brooke asked.

"I mean, I guess not. But it's probably what he wants, and if he doesn't want it, I can't have it, right?"

"And how exactly are you sure that he doesn't like you back?"

"I think if he liked me back I would know by now. He's not that good at hiding that sort of stuff, you know? When he liked Christine, I was the first to know, even before he did. I know my player two, and if he liked me, I'm sure I could read the signs."

"Maybe he's a good actor," Chloe suggested, "I mean, he's in drama for a reason, right?"

"You know anybody can get into drama, right, Chloe?"

"Yeah, well, it takes a professional to be good at it."

"That is the definition of professional, Chlo." Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, Brooke."

"Sorry, Heather."

"What?"

"Huh?"

Chloe sighed. "Forgive my theatre ignorance, my good lady. Anyways," she continued, "take me and Brooke for example--"

"Wait, you guys are dating?"

"We've been dating for, like, a month now."

"I'm always the last to know about things like this."

"Then why wouldn't you know if the Boyf like you?" Chloe asked. 

Silence.

"Exactly."

"But that doesn't mean anything, I mean, it's probably different for girls--"

"Sssssssshhh. Your time is up, young one. Go on, to the geek table." Brooke patted Michael on the back. 

"Next time you see us you'd better be dating." Chloe said, as Michael walked away.

"What was that?" Jeremy asked, looking up from his phone. Michael knew that he didn't' usually bring it to school, so something must have been up.

"You mean, uh, sitting with Chloe and Brooke?"

"All the people Jeremy's kissed at one table." Christine ignored any looks from either boy.

"Yeah, that." Jeremy put away his phone. "Let me guess, they were talking about the Instagram thing?"

"Who isn't? Everybody in the hallways is either staring at me, pointing at me, or both," Michael said, as Jeremy nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry, guys. I'm sure it'll all be over soon!" Christine reassured the two.

"Please don't jinx this, Christine. Every time somebody has said it'll be over, it just gets worse." Jeremy said.

"I'll try my best."

After school, in Jeremy's room again, Michael got bored of playing video games, something he'd never thought he'd ever say. "What do you want to do now?" He asked, flopping on his friend's bed.

"I guess we could... I don't know, talk?"

"Sure. Let's do it." Michael patted an empty space on Jeremy's bed.

There was silence for a moment or two.

"What exactly are we supposed to talk about?" Michael asked.

"I think I know something we could talk about, but something we're not going to anyways because we'd like to pretend it never existed."

"What, Phantasy Star III?"

Jeremy laughed. "Good answer, but no. Although I would love to talk about any installment besides that."

"Can I guess again?"

"Sure."

"Donald Trump."

"Be serious, Michael!"

"I am. That overrated piece of corn needs to get impeached as soon as possible."

Jeremy sighed. "Something we NEED to talk about that is unrelated to video games or politics."

"You mean..?"

"Yeah."

Silence.

"I was reading on my phone yesterday how alcohol affects the brain," Jeremy said. "It said you never do anything under influence that you wouldn't normally, it's just that with the alcohol you have less fear."

"Wow, Mr. Smart-ass over here."

"I'm trying my best, Michael." Jeremy sighed. "Anyways, so I was kinda thinking, doesn't that mean that I would hypothetically... kiss you... without alcohol, or whatever, if I weren't afraid of something, right?"

"Yeah, I guess." Michael could feel his face starting to turn red, but that didn't matter, especially if Jeremy was saying what he thougt Jeremy was saying.

"So, I mean, I was thinking..." Jeremy started to blush. 

"Yeah..."

After this very exchange took place the longest gay silence in the history of long gay silences-- which is a pretty long and gay history. It was probably longer than every book ever written, especially the ones that also have long gay silences-- none of which are longer than this very long gay silence. It was so long, and so gay, in fact, that words cannot do it justice, and it is better off left to the mind.

Jeremy looked at Michael, who looked back at Jeremy. 

"Is it okay, if we..."

"Oh, yeah, totally."

Before Michael knew it, Jeremy's body was pressed into his, and oh gog the boyfs are kissing holy hecking cronch

Since the invention of the kiss, there have only been five kisses that were rated the most passionate, the most pure. This one left them all behind. Or at least that's what they said at the end of that dumb movie, which is completely irrelevant to this story, other than the fact that the kiss these two boys shared truly outranked any kiss that had ever existed before.

AND THEY ALL LIVED GAILY EVER AFTER

**Author's Note:**

> i told yall it was gonna be bad but what can i say im a sucker for a happy ending /yeets away/


End file.
